


Tis The Season

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, just a little lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: RFA+V+Unknown's Christmas before and after they met MC + their first Christmas with MC





	1. Saeran(Before MC)

**Author's Note:**

> Another request. I finished this a few days ago but I haven't had time to post it. I better do it before Christmas is over lol.

It was Christmas again. You’d think that ‘the everlasting party’ would actually be having a Christmas party, but that wasn’t the case. His savior said that it would be too dangerous to have them all together in one place. She said that they should just spend the time working so that someday they wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.

Saeran couldn’t concentrate, so he decided to take a walk to clear his head. Christmas. He recalled the times when his mother would tie him up in the kitchen, but his brother would later sneak into when she passed out so he could untie him and they’d have their own mini Christmas in his room with some bread and candy that he’s been saving. He told him that they’d have a proper Christmas once they got away from that place. He pushed the memory away. Those were all lies.

A family passed him. They were heading home from somewhere, each parent, holding hands with one child. They looked so happy, just chatting in their own little world.

He’d never have that.

Saeran remembered the time his brother snuck him out, how happy he was the first time he saw the sky. Were they looking at the same sky right now?

Stop it.

He was happy, right? His savior gave him everything he needed. He was in paradise, where his savior took away all his pain. Why did he still feel so empty?

Thoughts of his brother came into his head again and he tried his best to push them away. His brother abandoned him. This was his fault. He was the reason Saeran couldn’t enjoy paradise.

He made up his mind. He’d go back and finish work so that he could plan his revenge.

Then he’d be happy, right?


	2. Saeran(With MC)

“Th-thank you! P-please come again!”

Saeran was walking around town one day when he saw something in a store window. It reminded him of MC, and Christmas was coming up, so he thought he might as well buy it for them. The store owner was very nice to him as well, and gave him a big discount.

Saeran never really celebrated Christmas. Well, unless you count those times with his brother. Ever since Saeyoung left all those years ago, he’s been spending Christmas angry and alone.

This year was different though, MC wanted their first Christmas together to be something special. They’ve been talking about it for weeks. They decorated the house together just a few weeks before, and of course, Saeyoung wouldn’t be left out of the planning.

He wondered if there was anything he could do to help. _I might as well get something for Saeyoung, while I’m here._ He thought.

 

MC held his hand as they sat at the dining table. He still wasn’t used to so many people being nice to him.

“I heard you and MC played in the snow the other day.” Yoosung said, “Next time we should play LOLOL together. I can teach you everything you need to know!”

“Please don’t make a game junkie out of our new member, Yoosung.” Jaehee said.

“But LOLOL’s so fun! MC says we should keep doing what we enjoy. Right, MC?”

“Right.” MC laughed.

They talked like that for a while, everyone trying to include Saeran in the conversation and making him as comfortable as possible. He used to be quite hostile towards everyone whenever they tried to talk to him, but he’s been trying hard to open up more. It was nice. It made him feel good, knowing that they were trying to get to know him, even until now, and MC being there was helping a lot as well.

Saeyoung suddenly jumped out from one of the rooms, wearing a Santa Clause costume. “Present time!” He yelled. Saeyoung skipped around, passing present around. He dumped a huge pile in front of Saeran. “And these are for you, Saeran! You’ve been very good, so you get extra presents!”

Everyone in the RFA smiled, also giving their presents around. Saeran was surprised that he got presents from everyone, and wished that he spent more time shopping. He pulled Saeyoung’s gift out of his bag. “Here.” He handed it to him.

“What?”

“Don’t make a fuss about it. I just bought it the other day.”

Saeyoung almost cried. Not only was his brother finally spending Christmas with him, he got him a present. Saeyoung gave Saeran a hug. “Merry Christmas, Saeran.”

Saeran was taken aback, but relaxed. “Merry Christmas, Saeyoung.” Saeran smiled.

Saeran was finally happy.

 

Saeran joined MC again soon after.

“That was really nice of you, Saeran.” They smiled. “I’m sure it meant a lot to him.”

Saeran tried to play it off as nothing, embarrassed. He then remembered that he had a gift for them as well, “Oh, right.” Saeran said, taking out a poorly gift wrapped box from his bag, “I got this for you.”

MC took the box from him, surprised. Saeran was blushing, not looking directly at them. MC smiled, “Thank you Saeran.”

“D-don’t mention it.” Saeran replied, flustered.


	3. Saeyoung(Before MC)

Click. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click.

Luciel’s been working all week. He always worked extra hard around this time of year, he didn’t want to have any time to think. Luciel checked the clock and sighed. It was midnight. “Merry Christmas.” He laughed and made a mental note to hear mass the next day. “Well, it’s time for a break.” He opened a bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

This was the second Christmas since Rika died, and as expected, they weren’t celebrating this year either. They used to have celebrations for everything when she was alive. It almost made him forget about his situation. Almost.

“I wonder what Saeran’s doing right now.” He thought. “I hope he’s eating well. I hope he’s healthy.”

Luciel took out the floppy disc Rika gave him the previous year. It was the only thing that kept him sane. “I hope he’s happy.” He placed the disc in his computer and sighed. “Merry Christmas, Saeran.”


	4. Saeyoung (With MC)

“Dashing through the Honey Buddha! In a Christmas Christmas sleigh!” Saeyoung sang as they drove home from mass.

It was Christmas day, and Saeyoung, Saeran, and MC were on their way home to get ready for the Christmas party at their place after the fundraiser.

“Oh you better watch out! Because Saeyoung is meeting ELLY tonight!”

MC was singing random things along with him, and Saeran was in the back seat, grumbling about how annoying they were being. He couldn’t hide his smile though, whenever they sang something he found entertaining. Saeyoung couldn’t be happier.

 

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!” Saeyoung boomed as soon as he walked into the room.

“Saeyoung! That’s my line!” MC said gesturing to their Santa Clause costume.

“Oops! Haha, I guess you’re right.” He said, looking down at his sexy Mrs. Clause outfit.

Zen was the first to arrive and Saeran already let him in. He walked into the living room to greet them, “Marry Chrisma-AAAAAHHHH MY EYES!”

 

Saeyoung wanted to make this the best Christmas ever. He cleaned and decorated the whole house, served everyone’s favorite food, and he even behaved himself around Elizabeth 3rd and did everything he could so that all the RFA members were satisfied. That didn’t stop him from making his usual jokes though, but it just added to the fun. Even Jaehee was enjoying herself.

 

Saeyoung jumped out of a room carrying a large sack full of presents.

“Ho ho ho, you’ve all been very good this year!” He said as he passed several presents around.

“Still my line, Saeyoung.” MC laughed, helping him hand out gifts.

“These are for you, Saeran.” Saeyoung grinned, pulling out several boxes from the sack.

“Saeyoung…”

“They’re to make up for all the years we didn’t get anything.” He handed Saeran the presents. “We can be like this all the time now, and be a real family.”

Saeran let out a small smile. “Thank you, Saeyoung.”

 

Saeyoung looked around content, thinking that things are the way they should be. Jumin and Zen were arguing about something, with Zen trying his best not to sneeze when Jumin called Elizabeth 3rd, Jaehee was trying her best to support Zen, without being too rude to Jumin, even Saeran seemed to be opening up more, listening as Yoosung talked to him about LOLOL. Saeyoung turned to MC and gave them a kiss. “Thank you, MC, for giving me the family I’ve always wanted.”


	5. Jumin(Before MC)

It was Christmas Eve, and Jumin was attending the Christmas party of one of C&R’s associates. His father disappeared a while ago with his current girlfriend, and Jumin was forced to mingle with the other guests alone.

“I love your suit, Mr. Han. Is it Verragamo? I think it is.” Jumin was half listening as the representative of the Cultured Citizens Association tried to flirt with him. The woman made it very difficult for him not to be rude and just walk away.

He would much rather be at home with Elizabeth 3rd at that moment, celebrating with the only creature that could understand him. Of course, that wasn’t always the case. It’s only been a little over a year since Rika passed away, and he couldn’t help but think of her, how it was as if she saw his true self whenever she looked at him.

Jumin shook the thought away. She was never supposed to be his.

Jumin was furious at his father for leaving him there. Christmas was a time to be spent with your family, and all his father did was drag him to a Christmas party he didn’t want to attend, and run off with his girlfriend. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. It’s how he was every year. He just didn’t like how much more alone he felt at that moment.

Jumin thought about the last RFA party. How lively and happy everyone was, how Rika did her best to make everyone happy, how different V was from the man he was now. Jumin missed him. Was he still feeling that much pain over her? Jumin would never understand how he felt, he didn’t want to. He grieved, but soon returned to work instead of thinking of her. That’s how he coped.

Jumin sighed, and gave the woman his most charming smile. He should at least do something productive while he was there.


	6. Jumin(With MC)

Jumin went all out. The decorations were perfect, the gifts were all wrapped, they served the finest food, and the tree…

“Wow! It’s huge!” Yoosung exclaimed as soon as he arrived, “It must’ve taken hours to decorate!” He got a closer look at all the cat-shaped ornaments. “Omg, they’re so cute!”

“Hmph, trust fund jerk is flaunting his money again.” Zen mumbled, trying not to sneeze.

“Be nice, Zen. It’s Christmas.”

“Yeah, yea-achoo”

 

“You look wonderful, my love.” Jumin said as soon as MC finished getting dressed, “I knew this outfit would look perfect on you.”

Jumin and MC were hosting the after party, and he didn’t want them to wear the same outfit to both parties.

“I almost don’t want to send everyone away, just so only I can see you like this.”

MC gave him a look.

“Well,” Jumin cleared his throat, “I suppose we shouldn’t leave our guests waiting.”

 

Everything was going great. V seemed happier than usual, Seven wasn’t tormenting Elizabeth 3rd as much, everyone enjoyed their gifts, even Zen didn’t seem to have much to complain about, ~~It was probably good that he listened to MC about not giving him a pair of cat ears,~~ and as always, Jumin never left MC’s side. It was perfect.

He wanted to get MC alone, so he led them back into the other room.

“I have a present for you, MC.”

“Jumin, you’ve already given me so many gifts, this is too much!”

“This one’s special my love.” He brought out a box from the closet and handed it to them. “Open it.”

MC couldn’t believe their eyes, it was such a thoughtful gift. “Jumin, thank you.” They gave him a kiss.

“MC, there was something I wanted to try this Christmas.”

They gave him a questioning look. He led them to the door, and pointed up at the mistletoe.

MC grinned and gave him another long kiss.

Jumin had this look in his eye when they pulled apart. “You’re staying here, tonight.”


	7. Zen(Before MC)

Zen downed another beer. It was Christmas again, and just like last year, he was spending it alone. He was used to it. He spent it like this all the time before he joined the RFA, but it somehow felt worse after experiencing it with them.

It wasn’t always like this. The RFA members used to spend every special occasion together, Rika would make sure that everyone was there, and that everyone was happy. It was nice, they were almost like a family.

Zen opened another can. He thought about calling them, his parents, and his brother. The phone was in his hand, the number was dialed, and all he needed to do was press call.

He put the phone down.

Sigh. “Maybe next year.”


	8. Zen(With MC)

Zen stood at the front door and hesitated. He had a bad feeling about this.

MC tightened their grip on his hand. “You can do this.” They smiled.

Zen sighed and rang the doorbell.

It was his first Christmas with MC, and they convinced him to leave the RFA Christmas party early so that he could spend time with his family. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d be meeting his family again, he’s visited them several times since he first called them again, and it wasn’t the first time they were meeting MC either, but things were still a bit tense, and Zen felt as though something was going to go wrong.

His brother was the one to open the door, “Hyun, you’re here!” He turned to MC and smiled. “And it’s always good to see you as well, MC.”

He let them in, and ushered them into the kitchen where his brother’s spouse was helping his mother cook dinner.

His mother smiled and went up to greet them as soon as they entered. He still wasn’t used to seeing her act like this, but he knew she was trying her best, and he appreciated that.

 

The day was amazing. Zen really didn’t need to worry at all. Everyone congratulated him on how well he was doing. His mother was on her best behavior, never mentioning the scandal he was involved in, once. She even talked about how they watched the most recent production he was in, and they bought a few DVDs of the old ones. Zen never thought he’d see the day.

It also helped how supportive MC was being. When they weren’t playing with his brother’s kids, they were always there to make him feel better when he got too anxious. Whenever he felt stuck in the conversation, MC was there to the rescue. His family actually loved them, and Zen couldn’t have been happier.

There was only one thing that he needed to do to wrap the day up, and he was really quite excited. He led MC away from the others, and went to one of the doors he saw when he arrived. He was lucky that his brother was as much of a romantic as he was, because it meant he wouldn’t have to put one up himself.

MC smiled at him, “What’s this about, Zen?”

Zen just grinned and pointed up at the mistletoe.

MC blushed. “Oh, w-well I guess we have no choice.” They giggled.

Zen looked around to make sure no one was around before he bent down and kissed them. It was his idea, beet red when they were done.

MC couldn’t stop smiling. “I’m really glad to see you so happy, Zen.”

“It’s all because of you, MC.” He stole another kiss. “We should do this again next year.”


	9. Yoosung(Before MC)

Yoosung★ has entered the chat room.

Yoosung★: Merry Christmas!

Yoosung★: Oh...

Yoosung★: No one’s online again…

Yoosung exited the chat room and sighed. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. No one’s really been active since Rika…

He was alone. Yoosung was hoping that the RFA would have a Christmas party again, like they used to, and decided not to go to his parents’ place until the next day. He waited until Christmas Eve, but he was the only one that actually tried to work it out.

 “I guess I should just play some LOLOL.” He said, sitting down at his computer. Yoosung noticed their picture next to his computer and sighed. “Merry Christmas, Rika.”


	10. Yoosung(With MC)

He wanted everything to be perfect. It was Yoosung’s first Christmas with MC, and he’s been planning for weeks. While he was helping with the RFA party, he often found his mind wandering to what else he could do with them that day. Of course he did his best to help with the party as much as he could, but the thought of actually celebrating Christmas with the one he loved was just too exciting.

“MC, wake up! It’s Christmas!” Yoosung was practically bouncing on the bed, trying to shake them awake. Yoosung could hardly sleep the night before, he was so excited.

“Mmm, morning, Yoosung.” They said, sleepily.

“MC, wake up! We have a big day planned. We have to go get ready!”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” MC laughed.

 

The party was a success. They raised a lot of money, and there were still several people around who wanted to help more. Yoosung was so happy to see that Rika’s work lived on, and it was all thanks to MC.

The party was in full swing, and Yoosung decided that that would be the right time. He called Zen to tell him, and went off to find MC.

He ran up behind them and covered their eyes with his hands, “Guess who.” He smiled.

“Mmm, Superman Yoosung?” They laughed.

“That’s right!” He spun them around and gave them a kiss.

“What’s gotten into you?” MC laughed.

“I’m just happy to be spending my first Christmas together with my boy/girlfriend” He kissed them again. Yoosung grabbed their hand, “You wanna get out of here?”

“But what about the party?”

“Don’t worry, I asked Zen to cover for us.”

MC smiled and followed Yoosung out.

 

It was like a dream. They walked around together, enjoying all the lights and decorations around town. It was so much better with MC by his side.

He had his arm around them as they walked, keeping them warm. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” MC smiled. “Everything’s so pretty.”

Yoosung smiled and gave them a kiss on the cheek. He knew just where he wanted to take them next. They walked a bit further, and ended up at the Seoul Plaza Hotel. Yoosung wanted them to see the big Christmas tree together. As soon as they saw the tree, MC smiled wider, if that was even possible.

“What’s Christmas without a big Christmas tree, right?” Yoosung smiled. “Oh, I got you something.” Yoosung pulled a box out of his bag.

“Yoosung, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Well, I wanted to. I wanted to make this the best Christmas ever.”

“Aw, Yoosung,” MC hugged him.

“I love you, MC.” Yoosung smiled, blushing. He gave them a quick kiss on the lips.

“I love you too, Yoosung.” MC giggled.

“Merry Christmas.”


	11. Jaehee(Before MC)

"Yes. Yes, I know, auntie. I know, I'm sorry I can't be there. Yes, don't worry. Of course I'll have them sent to you. I know, auntie, I really am grateful." Jaehee sat there, trying her best not to just shut off the phone.

"Yes, I know. I have to get back to work now. Merry Christmas, auntie."

Jaehee hung up and sighed. She was taking a break, watching her favorite Zen DVD to cheer herself up, when her aunt suddenly called to scold her for not coming home for Christmas. Jumin wanted to start another cat project, which meant she's be working over the holidays.

Jaehee wondered how it came to this. She thought once she got a job, if she did well, things would get better. However, all that’s happened is she was overworked, and had no time to do anything she wanted to do.

She turned off the TV and sighed again. “I really should get back to work.”


	12. Jaehee(With MC)

It was Christmas, and the RFA decided to have a small party among themselves after the fundraiser, and Jaehee and MC volunteered to host it.

“Wow! It’s like we’re inside a story book!” Yoosung exclaimed as soon as he saw how their house was decorated.

“It’s really impressive, Jaehee.” Zen said. “It looks like the set for my musical-“

“_______. I know.” MC mumbled, and Jaehee thought it was cute, how jealous they were getting.

 

“Everything’s so good!” Yoosung said as they ate.

“Of course it is, Jaehee made it!” MC said, proudly, wrapping an arm around Jaehee.

“Come to think of it,” Yoosung continued, “is this the food you’ll be selling at the café you’re opening?”

“It is, actually.” Jaehee smiled, “I just thought I’d see if you all enjoyed it. I’m glad that you do.”

“We’ll be opening next month. You’re all coming, right?” MC asked.

Jumin sulked, while everyone agreed. He was still unhappy that he couldn’t find a proper assistant, and was considering making Yoosung his assistant permanently.

 

The party was a success, and everyone couldn’t wait to try the rest of the food at their café. The couple sat together on the couch, drinking hot chocolate that Jaehee made.

MC suddenly sat up and pulled a box from the side of the couch. “I got you something, Jaehee.”

“MC, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” They smiled. “It’s something you can use for the café.”

Jaehee gasped when she opened the box. “Oh, MC, thank you.”

Jaehee thought about everything they’ve been through, how she would never have followed her dreams had she not met this amazing person. She was so thankful that she met them.

Jaehee gave them a kiss on the lips. “This is all thanks to you, MC. Thank you.”


	13. V(Before MC)

It was Christmas, a time to be celebrating with the people most important to you. V missed them, but he couldn’t face them, and he couldn’t bear the thought of celebrating without the person that was most important to him.

V sat on the couch and stared at the photo in his hand. He missed her. He missed having her around and holding her. It’s already been over a year, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 _Rika…_ he thought, _what are you doing, right now? Are you thinking about me? Are you safe? Are you happy?_

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hello?” It was Jumin. “I just called to greet you, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” V greeted back, trying to smile.

“I wanted to check in on you as well. It’s been a while.”

“I’ve just been busy. I’m sorry I haven’t been more active on the messenger.”

“I have no problem with it. But Yoosung’s been getting restless, wondering when we’ll be holding the next party. It has been a while.”

“I still need to think about it.”

“Is it because of Rika?”

“…”

“I understand, but you’re the head of the RFA, we can’t hold parties without you. And they’re going to have to find out eventually.”

“I know.”

“You know, I’m always available to talk when you need to.”

“I know, Jumin. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I have to cut this short. I just received some papers that need my attention.”

“It’s alright. Merry Christmas, Jumin.”

“Merry Christmas. I hope you feel better soon.” Jumin hung up.

V leaned back on the couch and sighed. “Rika, when will you come back to me?”


	14. V(With MC)

It was Christmas, and the RFA was finally having another fundraiser. Everyone was working together to make it the best one yet. V couldn’t help much, since he went completely blind a few months back. MC’s been begging him to get the eye surgery for months, but he would always change the topic whenever they brought it up. He still wanted to help though, so he did the jobs he was given as best as he could.

The fundraiser was a huge success. They made much more than their target, and were still receiving many more donations. It warmed V’s heart to know that so many people wanted to share what they had, and he was even happier to be with the one he loved at that moment. He suddenly felt MC jump.

“Is something wrong, MC?” V asked.

“V, it’s snowing!” MC watched as it snowed all around, how beautiful it looked with all the decorations they put up. “Oh, V, I wish you could see this.” They held his hand tighter.

“MC,” V started, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to be able to see things like this with you, and I want to be able to see _you_ , so, I’m ready to get the surgery.”

“Really, V?” MC faced him. “Oh my god, that’s great!” They gave him a kiss. “I love you, V.”

“I love you too, MC.”


End file.
